Becoming One
by Historybuff1536
Summary: This is a oneshot about Harry and Ginny's first time. This is done tastefully, no slang or anything of that nature. Better summary inside. Post DH


**I don't own it.**

If you're a regular reader of my stories. I will warn you that this one is rated M. I decided to branch out a little and try a H/G first time story. This is done tastefully and you won't find one slang word within a hundred miles of this story. I hate slang words in an M rated story. They just ruin it for me and I have to stop reading.

But if you enjoy a passion filled story about two lovers, then this is for you. I hope you like it.

* * *

"Hermione have you seen Ginny?" asked Harry, as he stepped in the back yard from the Burrow.

"She said she was going for a walk about fifth teen minute's ago." said Hermione as she was cleaning up the last of the plate's form the table outside; everyone else had retreated inside, as the job was almost done.

"Thanks" He replied, and he tucked the small wrapped package he was carrying, in the pocket of his robes.

Harry headed towards the orchard. He knew Ginny liked to sit there at this time of day. You had a perfect view of the sun going down in Ottey St. Catchpole from there; gifting the small village with one last ray of its warmth.

He passed the spot where Bill and fleur held their wedding, and continued past a small row 

of apple trees that were already blooming; willing to give their fruit in the Fall.

_Well she's not here. _He thought as he looked behind a large oak that sat at the edge of the Weasley property.

He turned his gaze to a little field to the left. The grass within it, stood nearly three feet tall. But he could make out a mop of red hair, sticking up from within its depts.

He walked in to the middle of the field, as he got closer, he could see that she had made herself a little clearing. He opened his mouth to make his presence known, but before he could, she spoke.

"I still can't believe he wasn't here today."

He stopped and just stared at the back of his girlfriend.

"It's hard you know? Him not being here today."

She turned to face him. He could see that her eyes were swollen from crying. He stepped forward, getting down on his knees. He lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that streaked her face.

"It won't get any easier." He told her. "But with time, it'll get better."

He took a fallen strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"It just hurts so much." she said. "It hurts so much."

And with that, she buried her head in his chest and wept. He did the only thing he could do; he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"I know." he whispered, in to her hair. "I know."

* * *

He didn't know how long they stayed like that before Ginny lifted her head, but he guessed it had been quite a few minutes, since the sun was already half way down.

"You okay?" he asked.

"M'kay" she murmured in to her hands as she wiped her eyes.

She looked up at him. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry! I've cried all over your robes."

He smiled at her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "My robes are ever ready, if you need to use them as a handkerchief."

She giggled.

"Feel a little better?" he asked.

She nodded. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Dunno. I've been asking myself the same question."

He reached up to cup her face, and as he did, she softly placed a kiss into his palm.

She looked up at him and he met her gaze.

It was the same blazing look he loved. But this time it was different. There was something else behind it, something more.

She leaned forward, closing the gap between their lips.

He lost his self in the sweet smell of flowers and the silky feel of her hair in his ruff hands. He leaned his head to the side to allow her better entrance to his mouth.

Ginny laced her arms around his head, pulling him flush with her body; as she leaned back in to the warm earth.

Harry pulled back from their kiss; Ginny softly whimpered as her source of life was removed from her lips.

He stared down at her, and as he looked in her eyes, he realized what that something different was.

It was _desire._

And in that moment he knew his gaze mirrored hers.

She nervously bit her lip, and as she did, he went to pull his body up.

"No" she whispered.

His breath caught in his throat. "Arre..y-you…sure?"

She didn't answer him; she instead, reached up, pulling him back to her by the collar of his robes.

Their kiss turned passionate, very quickly. And Harry couldn't keep his hands from roaming all over her body. He dipped his hand under her robes, making contact with the cotton that covered her breasts.

Ginny made a sound that was barely audible. Harry immediately thought he had done something wrong, so he pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I-"

But he was cut off when she placed a finger to his lips. She pulled herself up in to a sitting position and gave him a small smile. She reached for the sash that tied her robes at the top and pulled it loose, letting her robes slide off her arms; pooling around her hips. She then reached back, and undid the clasp of her bra, letting it slide off as well.

By now the sun had hid behind the hill, being replaced by the low hanging full summer moon.

If Harry thought his breath caught earlier, then this time, he must have completely forgot to breathe.

He took in the sight of her; she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She reached out, placing his hand in hers, gently bringing it up to cup one of her breasts.

Ginny leaned her head back, basking in the feeling of Harry _touching_ her.

Harry leaned in dropping kisses on her exposed collar bone, keeping his hand firmly in place.

Ginny began pulling at the side of his robes; Harry sat up, and with little effort on her part, they were lying in a heap on the ground beside them.

She reached up and softly traced the oval scar the locket had left upon him.

She studied his chest. There were many scars, on his chest and upper arms. And in that moment she decided she wanted to kiss each one.

She stared on his left side, trailing kisses as she went. Making sure she didn't miss a single one.

Harry let out a small husky moan, as she worked her way across his chest. He could feel jolts of electrify shooting through his back and down in to his legs.

She worked her way up, kissing his neck, finally coming up to his forehead, resting her lips on his lightning bolt scar.

She pulled back and as she did, she brought up his left hand, placing one last kiss on the back of his hand.

Even in the pale moonlight, she could still make out. _"I must not tell lies."_

They met each other's gaze, and in that second, they told each other how much they loved the other one without uttering a single word.

Harry captured her lips once more and gently pushed her back on the sweet smelling grass.

He trailed kisses from her neck, to her torso and back again; taking in the feel of her skin on his lips and face.

Ginny began pulling at the fabric that covered his hips, and Harry felt his self stir from the contact.

He sat up and Ginny helped him shimmy out of his under garment. She tossed it aside, laid back down and lifted her hips, allowing Harry better access to remove her knickers.

Long, slow moments later, Harry found his self on top of Ginny, with nothing between the two of them but sweat and the night.

He looked in to her eyes as if asking permission.

She nodded and very, slowly he guided his self in to her, not breaking eye contact.

He felt her tense around him and he stopped.

"Are you okay?"

She took in a sharp breath. "Yes, just go slow, okay."

He nodded and did as he was told. He pressed his lips to hers, and as he did she laced her arms around his neck and he felt her hook her legs around the back of his knees; locking their bodies together as one.

Ginny marveled in the feeling of Harry, sure it was hurting her. But at the same time, it was the best thing she has ever felt.

Harry pulled his lips from hers, when he felt that he was near. He met her eyes of brown once more. The ache and desire in them, was more than Harry could take; he let go, pouring his self in to her.

Ginny toppled over the edge; sending shock waves all over her body. She closed her eyes when she felt something burst inside her, weakening her every fiber of being to the core. She opened her eyes and felt her breath hitch when she met Harry's.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

The two of them laid there for what felt like hours. Their naked bodies intertwined, fitting together just like a puzzle piece.

"We should probably be getting back." suggested Harry. 'If we stay gone too much longer, your Mum will send a search party looking for us.

Ginny nodded and grabbed Harry's robe to hand it to him. And as she did, the small wrapped box fell out.

She picked it up. "What's this?"

He smiled. "Open it and find out."

She gave him a puzzled look and began removing the paper around it.

The box turned out to be velvet to the touch. She looked at him and then back to the box.

She opened it.

There on the delicate pillow lay a silver ring, with a single ruby stone.

"It's a promise ring." said Harry, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "With you going away for your seventh year…well neither one of us are ready to be engaged. So I thought a promise ring would be..errr…nice. "

Ginny looked at him, tears threatening to fall again. But this time they were tears of _joy_.

"Which finger do I wear it on?" she asked.

"Errr…the right I think."

He took it out the box and slipped it on her finger.

"Happy Birthday Ginny."

She smiled and closed in the gap between them.

* * *

As the years went by, Harry and Ginny spent many more nights together. But none of them ever compared to that night on Ginny's seventeenth birthday, because that was the night they gave their self to each other, that was the night they became one.


End file.
